Memoria Syndrome
by Gimlet
Summary: OC Red Ray was once important friend,medic and scientist in S.Society.Stripped of the old glory,now gets beaten all the time,but someone still needs Ray's zanpakutou's potential. more OC-s,romance hinted now and then. Lots of fights and useless thoughts..
1. Chapter 1 Death

Chapter 1 - Death

_**Friendship more than romance, OC-s, Kuukaku, Urahara, Byakuya, Ichimaru, that is what you'll be seeing for more than 10 chapters, although I'm hoping to make a more comprehensive Bleach-universe walkthrough. It gets dramatic after.. chapter 4, I think. If you want to see your beloved bleach characters, skip chapters 1 & 2, they're mostly about Zori. I own her. .:DISCLAIM:. As for Bleach - I wish I were that man who created it. But I'm not. One more thing: action here takes place about a year or two before the beginning of the series, say February 2003?  
**_

* * *

I am well aware that death isn't all that interesting, but the story of my own can't help but be told – unless you don't want any introduction.

My first thoughts were like…

_I wish I hadn't died in Japan. Nice place, but with my lack of any comprehension for the language things just couldn't go well for a lost dead soul._

_Lost soul, I say, all because of that traitorous feeling of separation – separation from where my heart seemingly belonged. From my small European homeland. And (three dots) yes (coma) from a certain person. (__**full stop)**_

So, I was speaking of my death, no?

I, with three friends was part of a certain "art" project (a non-speech musical with lots of screaming, crying and outrageous body art make-up). Fortunate (for us) and unfortunate (for the unprepared spectators), we became part of an exchange program. And here we were in Japan, in the small Karakura town.

First day - meet our companions from the local high school.

Second – performance.

Third day – discussion, than be gone.

And a small remark on the second day, concerning me.

Death.

So, how the hell did this happen?

Perhaps a good time to say a word about my hallucinations. Especially as younger (than current 16) I liked to claim about my "insanity".Yeah, lame, past, lost. Other kids liked it or made fun out of it. I was happy either way.

What no one knew, for which I'm grateful, was that those bizarre visions did really occur to me.

Visions of ghosts, better ignored, since most of them were immensely unpleasant.

Visions of energies, which I didn't ignore since I learned you could learn stuff about the people to whom they belong. (Sadly, only a few people emitted energies strong enough for me to see, and sometimes there were also powers from unknown sources, which were therefore useless).

And last, but not least important – visions of monsters.

For those I was certain that they were hallucinations of my sick brain, so I tried to be extremely careful not to get caught and sent to a mental hospital.

Many of them seemed to have particular interests in me – a clear symptom of an utterly selfish mind.

They also talked sometimes, amidst their distorted screams there were sometimes nonsense things such as "Tasty smell, you bitch". (_meaning: a damaged by the newspapers, TV and the internet brain fulfills its sadomasochistic complex, unsatisfied (non)sexual desires, distorted as cravings for fear by the world's duality: extreme boredom vs. ultra violence_).

"Once you die I would love to eat ya" (_no pseudo psychological comment on this, feel relieved._)

So I ignored the visions of animalistic, masked figures, spitting threats on each step.

Until one of them actually killed me.

I was peacefully walking on my way to the hotel with my three friends and colleagues along with Tatsuki-chan, one of our assigned companions from the local high-school. I liked her, she was (well, unlike me, she still is) a lively, energetic and sexy girl, unlike our other conductor, her red-haired and lecherous classmate Chizuru. We were able to get rid of her for a while, sending her for wasabi peanuts and drinks. She had her eye on one of us, the rather feminine Ira, I'm sure of it!

We had other conductors – Mizuiro, who was showing the town to the fourth of our group.

And finally and the most sympathetic for me "mate" was this quiet Ishida-kun, whose piercing eyes glared at me oh- so irritated. I switched him with one of our boys (for red-hair lecher Chizuru, poor guy) (each of us had to be accompanied by a local student, so that we could have some cultural exchange.)

Ishida could speak some German so during the hour or so each of us four spent alone with his/hers companion, we were able to practice some Deutsch. Man, how cute he pronounced the words and the silent pathos when he said stuff like "Seele" (soul) or "schneiden" (cut)…

That guy really made my very intestines shiver… (_now, isn' that eloquence or what?!)_

Even more fun was the way he would turn bright red at every of my many nasty remarks. He finally grew tired of my not-as-humorous-as-intended words and, as cute as he were, I felt kinda sorry for him and told him to go home, while I would join Tatsuki and the others.

"I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy our show, Ishida, and I'll look forward to your criticism at the discussion tomorrow."

"I wouldn't dare to criticize things I do not understand, Zori-san." – He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Sure you do. Prepare your speech well." – I answered. - "And do not Zori-san me unless you actually respect me."

He was already walking away, pretending politely not to hear me anymore.

"Which you don't!" – I yelled at his back.

Such lame last words to be yelled ad such an intelligent-looking young man.

Oh, how indistinctly I remember the last 30 minutes of my life: gazing at Tatsuki's muscular, yet graceful arms and body, rather than listening to the casual chatter between her and my friends.

We came to a park. And again, in the most improper place, I had the most awful hallucination ever.

A gigantic crab-like monster was chasing after a scared to death (formally speaking, for he was a ghost) middle-aged man carrying a briefcase, his sweat-soaked clothes clinging to his cobby body, his widened eyes full of tears.

The most frightening about this scene was that the people around us seemed to actually notice the uproar caused by the nasty hallucination – cracks in the pavement, violent wind….almost… almost as if this whole shit was actually happening!

Tatsuki noticed it as well. Gosh, her reflexes were sharp – her warm brown eyes followed merciless the monsters steps… wait, what? It **does not** exist, so why would she…

"Oh, thank goodness" – I thought. Although she did seem disturbed, her confused expression proved she didn't actually see anything.

Than was this sudden struck of genius when I realized it all: Indeed, my hallucinations are based on the sudden reactions of people when some natural phenomenon or magnetic disturbance or whatever unpleasant is bothering…

"Oh, I found someone way more delicious" – a distorted voice scratched through my ears, interrupting my thoughts. (I must admit I couldn't understand a word from its speech then, but I figured it was something nasty.)

Good god, the damned thing had left its prey and came after me?! I wasn't even a ghost, what left of another hallucination, what was it thinking?!

Another important detail: we were standing atop a hill with some kind of memorial on it, and we were close to a not-so-small-at-all stairway down to other alleys.

Rather unfortunate. The nasty thing pushed me fiercely and I flew down the stairs, trying not to break my neck. The others probably perceived this as a violent wind out of nowhere.

If they didn't this would mean my subconsciousness is trying to kill me, right?

I hit my head nastily and experienced the unpleasant feeling of being pushed out of my body. A chain out of my sternum seemed to connect me to my chafed body, which lay a few meters from me. I ran towards it, but the crab was quicker.

"Come here, lunch-chan" – hissed the creature, something I perceived as "()#!# !" and since it was clearly unfriendly and clearly addressing me, I answered politely:

"(!#)&# you and (&# your ugly mom, you #073! I'm alive you moron!"

I hoped to blind it with anger and have the chance to jump to my body, but whom was I fooling, the monster didn't seem to understand even half of my words.

_Note to self: Japanese hallucination monsters speak no English. Check swearosaurus for native curses unless you want to make a fool out of yerself._

_(Few months later)_

_Later note to self: some huge hollows, including this particular one are quite old and therefore inexperienced with western movies, songs and the corresponding lexis. No swearosaurus in Soul Society. Make sure to find someone cooperative or simply angry to teach you. _

Where was I? Ah, yes...

The freaking thing grabbed my chain with its larger pincer and cut it as if it were marshmallow.

A pathetic, lame-ass, disgraceful death. I felt so angry that I stopped noticing the screaming of the worried people around my body. The only thing I could see through the reddish mist of pure anger, was the damned monster.

"I'll freaking kill you!" – I screamed.

"I'll freaking eat ya!" – groaned the scull-masked crab simultaneously.

I jumped and then suddenly some rather confused, dressed in black kimono person pushed me away. Male with a katana and curly black hair. Rather confused, as I said.

(Say it with me)

RATHER FREAKING CONFUSED!

Why the hell so late? Why when I was already dead!!

I fell to the left, while the sweaty, late redeemer attacked the monster.

The red mist hasn't vanished. In fact, it grew thicker. Without as much as thinking, I ran to them (the swordsman seemed quite endangered by the gruesome pincers btw.)

I had no explanation for my actions. Guess that was simply following my instincts.

With my left hand pointed at the crab's mask, my palm shot a grapefruit-sized red cannonball which, to my surprise, hit the scull.

Why _would the first time in my life to aim right be AFTER MY DEATH?!_

The white mask cracked open and the thing screamed furiously. The man behind it, however, instead of taking advantage, stayed motionless, his jaw left loose by the surprise:

"K-k-k kido?!"

My anger now targeted him. Saving his lame arse, giving him the chance to make use of this weapon of his and he calls me a "kiddo"?! WTF!?

The crab form moved swiftly towards me, so I stretched my arms once again, pushing into its eyes a second, sadly smaller ball.

Than the red mist turned black and I fainted.

* * *

_**Aaand reedited once again. if you find this or any other chapter too boring, write a review and I'll edit again. **_**Next chapter - meet some freakish zanpakuto and.. a man dressed in green :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Blackout

Chapter 2 - Blackout

**I disclaim** **rights on Bleach and claim rights on Zori or whatever else I call her and the "queer alien" whose name is not yet to be heard.  
**

* * *

Before explaining the blackout I guess I should describe my precious self a bit better.

You already know about me being short-tempered, twisted and selfish.

Yet you don't know about me being female, 5ft tall (1.60m. with high heels).

Pale skin; ashen blonde, shoulder length hair; one eye grayish green, other one grayish blue, tiny rust-hued spots on both of them; Tight black jeans, tighter black shirt with silver buttons, a dragon pendant. Most of my maniacal stage body art was gone, save for thick black lines on the upper eyelids, green on the lower.

In this neat outfit I lay on the ground in some weird dark place, drooling carelessly. (Hey, I was unconscious, it must be forgiven!)

"Time for you to wake up" – came an androgynous voice out of nowhere.

So I did. And I took a look at my surroundings: A peculiar hall, really, really, really huge. Black tiled floor, walls and ceiling black, surface smooth as velvet and more, almost as if they were made out of pure blackness. Out of the floor stuck bizarre sculptures, some of them pearly, some metallic red, green or black, all formless and almost abstract. Where the hell?!

I heard footsteps seconds before I met the source of the voice: A shape quite much like human.

It had no particular gender, no from the first look anyway, but it did have terrifying eyes with no pupils or irises, with a very peculiar, dark-grayish shade of red. Huge eyes. Its naked (?) body was all black and white, the colours mixing like milk and coffee and moving in a never-ending abstract swirl. Its head ended with something black ad spiky, resembling hair I suppose. This thing must have come out an artist's nightmare, or worse, out of mine.

The form sat down on a flower-like sculpture, putting its right ankle over its left thigh and beheld me carefully. From the graceful moves I assumed it was female, but, to be accurate, I'll refer to it as "one".

"Who? What? Where?" – was my eloquent line.

"I'm not yet to say my name to you, if that is what you mean by "whom". As for "what", you're in a life and death struggle and also about to meet an important guest…"

"What life or death – I'm already dead you know! Actually I thought this was hell or something…"

"Hell? Imbecile. That is your own inner world you're talking about."

"Oh... so I'm unconscious? Strange, I thought ghosts were consciousness itself and dot really get knocked out."

"You are wasting our precious time and we need it."

"Our time?!"

"Sorry to interrupt your pleasant chatter" – a twisted and distorted voice came.

I turned to see… myself, but less good coloured. Skin way too white, all visible from the huge grin mucosa – black. Hair and the "white" of my eyes – also black. And the irises were what, yellow!? Disgusting.

"Wtf, how come my subconsciousness paints such a pathetic and tasteless replica of myself?"

"Tasteless, huh? Seems you went blind before I have the chance to pull your eyes off. Such a pity."

"Why is the other me so violent?" – I asked the seated figure.

"Because you restrict its freedom"

"Her freedom you mean?"

"Same thing"

"Ahm.. oh well.."

"Correct" – said the whiter "me". "Therefore I'm going to eradicate you."

"I be damned..." – I cursed.

"Damn right" – the other one answered, drawing a shiny, slender and pretty long dagger. Quick as the devil, she inserted it into my chest.

* * *

As strange as this scene was for me, double that for the shinigami in the park, who beheld an unseen thing behind the furious and badly wounded hollow crab.

He saw a soul use demon magic.

The soul passed out.

He continued the fight, and since the hollow was weakened and disoriented by the loss of half its mask and its smaller pincer, he was actually winning.

"Whoa, so quick against a huge hollow, I rule" – he thought.

Than came the third thing.

The soul stood up, head down, eyes in the shadow. Than she grabbed with both hands her chain of fate.

And pulled it out.

* * *

I fell on the black floor, feeling only pain. Strangely, there was no fear, no anger.

My murderer laughed frantically, but was interrupted by one.

"I've always liked the way you're quick to act, but do you really think it's over?"

What did one mean? It** was** over – I was dying once again. Then I realized one was still talking, this time – addressing me.

"...why do you think you have no fear? Who do you think took away your anger? She did. But I doubt she took away your will to live. So stand up and find your one true weapon."

What in the world was one speaking? There were no weapons around. But indeed, I wasn't quite fond of the dying idea. Things unfinished bothered me.

I realized the blood had stopped and I stood up – weak, but very much alive.

"Damn you and your speeches, queer alien!" – exclaimed "mirror-me", jumping to attack me once again.

I dodged and ran behind a statue, then broke one of it's long extensions to use it to block further attacks, until I found this "true weapon" of mine one was talking about.

Speaking of one, it/he/she had disappeared. But one's voice came to me.

"You are weak. Find it now. FIND ME."

Ok, but how, how, how! – I asked myself, while trying to keep "mirror me" at a safe distance with the horn-like thing in my hands.

* * *

"Crap, the most interesting soul and it will end as a hollow? Man, I'll have to deal with it too after I'm finished with the big one" – thought the shinigami bitterly.

"Lost in thought, aren't ya, tasty lunch?" – screamed the hollow.

"Crap" – the man was almost hit by the pincer.

He also saw how the soul, now forming a mask, was struggling and trying to break it with the remnants of the torn out chain. And while doing this, she ran away and the trees hid it.

"Crap…"

_About 45 seconds later. _

"Crap, at this rate I'm gonna be killed. I shouldn't have distracted myself with this soul."

_Another 15 seconds later, his life was saved, the crab slashed by some power from out of nowhere…_

* * *

_Concentrate._

_Keep calm._

_Take a look around, while staying alive._

It wasn't really that hard, in the absence of fear, hate and anger, constant companions in my other, usual life.

Then I saw it – a red thread, swirling just above the floor, as if driven by a gentle breeze. At the end of the thread must be it! I took the red ribbon…

…And I was careless. Mirror – me came close and grabbed me in a lethal hug.

* * *

"This seemed quite troublesome for you, shinigami-san" – said lively a man, dressed in green with a big hat, making a humble and innocent face.

"Kh-h-h." – answered an utterly disturbed, yet grateful shinigami.

"Now, now, when the big thingy is gone, say, which way did the girl go?" –his smile became slyer.

The shinigami pointed to the woods and sat clueless on the ground.

"She did commit suicide, you know. Is probably a hollow by now."

"Well, you know, I somehow doubt that" – Urahara Kisuke answered.

* * *

I stared at the yellow eyes and they stared back.

And I finally understood.

This body, holding the dagger that cut through me. It was same as mine, and yet so different.

These eyes held so much fear. My fear. My anger. My hatred. This person had gathered all my lusts, my destructive emotions, thus she had set me free from those. This person was built upon my emotions and her pain should have been my pain.

"Hate leads to suffering" – I thought, while pulling the red thread, till I reached a dagger that fitted my hand as if part of it.

"And suffering

Leads

To salvation"

Saying the last out loud, I drew the blade through her throat, so that we would become whole once again.

* * *

**Thanks a lot to firewaterearthwind and Feranard Coldheart who read and reviewed. Next time - Candyman.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Candyman

Chapter 3 – Candyman

**You know who does not own any right's on Bleach - me. Still, Zori/Ray/Reiko/ is mine.**

* * *

So, after being killed and then after killing myself, I ended up still very much alive, yet bodiless, my soul was complete once again and I was equipped with a weird queer spirit within me AND one's material projection as a beautiful long dagger with silver dragons on it's black hilt. I sat under a tree, holding my chain in one hand and the weapon it the other and tried to figure what to do next. _"First I get some sleep"_ was the lazy decision and this time it was not even sloth-induced, I was simply exhausted and let myself fall into nothingness.

When I woke up I wasn't in the park anymore, but in an unfamiliar room with a familiar scent. My knife lay beside me, but my chain was gone.

_Good, first hell, what is this place now, purgatory?_

I stood up, feeling quite dizzy, but, back IRL that feeling was more than familiar. So I staggered to the door, determined to discover what made this air so familiar. Suddenly, a huge muscular man with glasses and interesting hairstyle stood on my way.

"Reiko-san, you should lie down and recover."

All I got from this was that he was calling me "Reiko-san".

"Ohm… ore… Zori" – I tried to say, generally confusing the genders.

His face remained calm and he tried once again: "Forgive me for using a name you once hated, Ray-san"

_Fine, here we go again_, I sighed on the inside: "Gomennassai, ore Zo-ri"

_I'm so sure something is terribly wrong with this_ _sentence_ – I thought, than continued:

"English?"

"Ah, Ray-saaan, sorry, I should have warned Tessai about your condition" – a cheerful voice came.

So that was the reason for the air to feel so familiar. This guy was the owner of the shop from which I forced Ishida to treat me sweets. The most peculiar ones I've tasted, yet so good. And, of course, there was the look Ishida gave to the owner, at first shocked, than scornful. And the shop was filled with this dynamite combination of different scents, some spicy, some herbal, some… chemical.

"Uhm, hello" – I stuttered. "Sorry, but you must have mistaken me for some Ray or Reiko, but I'm not even from around here and if you would give me back my chain I'll be going…"

Wait, what? How were they even able to see me?

Urahara Kisuke smiled brightly after seeing my shock. "We put your chain in a special fluid, so that it wouldn't dissolve, Zori-san. You will get it back." He waved his fan, hiding his smile and revealing a piercing grey eye from under the shadow of his large hat. "Before that we must discuss some important things." – He said seriously. AND mysteriously.

"And perhaps eat? If you help me find my body, I will pay you, and for the healing as well!"

"Heh, this is not the thing to worry you. Forget about the bill. And forget about your body too. I'm sorry, but your life as you know it is now over."

Damn it, couldn't he just stay cheerful?!

"Hey, don't get gloomy now, Zori-san, you're going to Soul Society. Death gods always tell the souls that it's heaven."

_The way you state it indicates more than clearly that it is not, - _I thought. "Death gods? What is that?"

Death gods, Soul reapers… Just call them shinigami. Soon enough you'll understand what they're like."

We seated ourselves at the two opposite sides of a small table and Tessai served me a beautifully arranged dish that gave out a superb scent. My bowels made a funny noise; I hit my stomach and thanked Tessai.

"10x… erm, Arigato, Tessai-san." – That seemed to relieve his features a bit.

"Why is that my intestines make noises and that I'm hungry? I mean, I'm a soul, zat right? Are those sensations like… remnants or habits…?" – I asked Urahara.

"Interesting ratiocination, but wrong. You do need to feed and you do have organs and blood. Your food, though, is different from the dish I'll receive for my gigai here. Yours is made completely out of spirit particles. After you eat it, your body will absorb all of it."

"Cool, no waste, huh? So I practically don't need several organs…" – _Shit! No, I mean, no shit, I mean… ohhh, __I'll kill my darned disgusting subconsciousness. Why always speak without thinking?! _"So what is a gigai?" – A asked quickly.

"A faux body for the non-human souls that reside in the living world"

"Non-human, huh…"

"You will learn soon enough. Eat now and listen carefully.

You are the reincarnation of a shinigami, which is a precedent, since shinigami do not incarnate when they die. Your soul had regained its powers, but in the process you almost turned into a hollow. Anyways, in order to take you safely into Soul Society we will have to reattach your chain of fate, returning your soul partially to human. Once we do, it would be best if you keep silent about you ever losing the chain. I took care of the only witness, so this should be ok..." – with a proud smile, he took a pink capsule out of his pocket, twiddling it in his left hand. "Unfortunately this still doesn't work well without a proper amount of sake..."

"Sake? That's like Japanese rice vodka, right? I've always been curious how it tastes…"

"It's not really like rice vodka and… you'd better not mention this again." – He giggled.

"Sorry… So… what is it like?"

"Always setting your mind on food and drink. You haven't changed that much, I'm glad."

"Thank you, I guess..."

"Back to the point, there is this little language issue of yours…"

"Troublesome, I know. Do people in Soul Society speak English or something similar?"

"Well, the atmosphere there is… a bit more _traditional_, but I'm sure you'll find a way to get along."

"Hopefully."

"Did you like your meal, Zori-san?" – Slowly said Tessai.

"Very much, thank you. And please, stop with the "san", please!"

"Very good, Zori. Let's proceed with your chain. We will sedate you, it's not exactly a painless operation, see." – said Urahara.

"Operation? Than I shouldn't have eaten…" – Tessai injected me with something and I fell.

"Ok, that will take some time and effort. Ururu, Tessai?" – The bizarre owner said.

"Ready, Kisuke-san" – replied the little black-haired girl, holding a glass tube with a chain floating inside it.

"Hai" – said Tessai." But…. Are you sure we should do this?"

"She was a friend. What do you think will happen if they found her as awakened shinigami here? Believe she has been reincarnated? They're not that trusting as we know. As a soul she'll have a better chance and time to remember her past, the language, to regain certain skills."

"I see. Let's proceed faster then."

"It's a good thing we were able to conserve the chain, there are just two links left."

* * *

A chemical shock woke me up forcefully. I glared around irritated and noticed my chain was back. "Wow, thank you! That is my ticket to heaven, right?"

"In a way." – grinned Urahara. "Hurry, the sooner you pass on, the better."

He led me to the sleeping shinigami, who was late to save my life. He was snoring violently and a strong smell of alcohol floated around him. Suddenly my big impressions of the pink pill's powers for erasing memory dropped slightly, at the expense of which my respect for the sake grew.

"One last thing – once you get there you never met us, ok?"

"Sure, I owe you. And I was dined and wined, I won't forget that either."

"Try to find Shiba Kukaku. Once you see the house, you'll recognize it. Her you can and must tell everything."

"I'll find a way to return that favor, Urahara"

"Goodbye, Zori-Ray" – he waved his fan and was gone in an instant.

I pushed the punch-drunk shinigami.

"Sir?" – no reaction.

I kicked him. "Hey, sir!"

He moved a little and opened his left eye a little.

"Lookie, a soul" – he mumbled.

"Sir, please, can I go to heaven now?"

"You're not… local… are ya..."

_Jeez, he's going to fall asleep again._

"No sir."

"Ookaay… so…"

He pulled his sword. My eyes widened – like… wasn't he supposed to take me to this Soul Society place instead of killing me? But he just pressed the hilt to my forehead, my body turned lighter and transparent; I turned into a sparkle and flew away to this weird purgatory known as Soul Society.

If I were able to think or speak during this small trip, I would say it was cute being a sparkle.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing to firewaterearthwind :) Thanks for reading. Next time - I thought heaven was a garden.. but this looks like a freakin desert!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Colours

Chapter4 – Colours

**All hail to Kubo Tite, Bleach belongs to him.**

* * *

I ended up in a desert, adorned in thorns (the desert, not me for I was adorned in blood thanks to the thorns). Here is heaven for you, darling. This shinigami sure must have been punch-drunk to send me here.

--

Note: just in case someone is curious – that was the same area Ichimaru and Matsumoto first met.

--

_Must… find… people…_ (first thought)

_Must… find… water..._ _Lots of!_ (That was 20 minutes later)

_And an awful amount of food._ (After two hours walking in the scorching rays of the sun, no sign of any of the above. This deranged heaven was hot as hell.)

While walking and dwelling on the idea what to do to earn some food in this world, I noticed something strange: one of my arms was slightly whiter than the other one. Oh, well, that was like my last problem, moreover soon both my hands would turn red in that sunshine.

_I really should find shadow and rest_. – a dead tree gave me that chance, but the exhaustion just didn't seem to go away.

Damn it, get your weak arse going! – I scolded myself and stood up with a jerk. Bad idea, since my blood pressure dropped immediately and I fell…

… on the tilted floor of an awfully familiar room.

"Crap, no way I lost consciousness from that?!"

"You didn't, I had to push you a little."

"What?!"

One sat silently and smiled widely. My whiter replica sat on the floor in one's feet, her wrist cuffed with a violet chain, the other end of which lay in one's right hand.

"He drained your power, idiot." – she answered my question.

"You… I thought we merged"

"Oh, well, your weakness and suffering make me feel alive, ya know."

"Now, now, don't be acrid, Zero." – one scolded.

"Heheh, so you've got a pretty name, huh? " – I mocked her.

"Don't get too arrogant, One" – said one.

"Hey, no fair, I'm calling YOU "one"

"In that case get yourself working and learn my true name finally." – replied one coldly.

"Learn it? Why don't you just tell me?"

"Cause you are so weak it's embarrassing."

_That hurt. Really._

"So… why did you knock me out?"

"Because you're too dense to come here yourself, and there are some important things I'll have to explain. First of all – walk south, to the _people._ Don't you sense them?"

"Nope, do they really stink so badly?"

One sighed. "Learn to sense their spirit energies. And to speak their language, finally. You _must_ do this before you continue."

"So, basically, you want me to die here?"

"She is actually slower than you, Zero… A personal record, that is."

"Ok, moron." – Zero took in charge abruptly. "Remember the red thread?"

--

Ok, I could continue with the whole dull conversation and "training tips", but it's pointless. Here, the main conclusions I drew from it:

Zero is SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS.

One is insane and also a pain. Can you imagine why he/she/it called us One and Zero?

Quote: "It's a simple binary code which you two represent. One is "on", Zero is "off", one is "yes", Zero is "no". Such a beautiful metaphor of the dualistic human nature…"

So lame!(sheds tears)

Ah, yes, there was a third thing.

People emit energy, some of it as threads. White for humans, red for shinigami. Mine was pink and this pissed me off. The important thing is, people can control this energy and one said that this and other knowledge existed in my head, locked somehow.

Troublesome, but I had to concentrate. Sitting under the tree, I pressed my hands to my head and tried to visualize my brain.

Deep. Deeper. Deep down in the black pit where ultramarine sparks flashed, I was looking for a knot and found it. Now cut!

My left hand twitched and a stream of blue sparks formed into an intense violet ray which cut the knot. Bright white light flashed through my head, revealing tons of words and visions, drowning me along with the many sensations penetrating through my body and head. I fell in the dust, my whole body shaking, my hands convulsively smacking the ground, till I really got knocked out.

Thank god it was evening already, cause if I had spent these 3 hours under the sun, the awakening wouldn't have come. But it did and when I stood up, my head was all clear, although slightly aching. This was nothing compared to the thirst and the troubles my angry stomach was giving me, though. Moreover, both things were for good as a distraction from the sensations I hadn't learned to control yet (damned spirit streams were much more than enough to show me which way to go and the pulsations were virtually everywhere – in all plants and animals, in all living things. Logical, but still annoying.

One more annoying thing: the white strand of hair the wind blew on my face. And my skin was partially whitened, almost as if someone splashed me with bleach." Blame it to the stressful bitches inside me" – I thought minutes before – hooray- I reached the end of the desert and stood in a grassy field. In the distance I could sense something like a village and few lights proved me right. I hurried that way, stopping just once when a found berries (and more accurate: stumbled upon a thorny blackberry bush). It's a good thing they were so many and so juicy, otherwise the people I eventually met would have seen a hungry beast instead of the well-meaning girl I wanted them to see. I entered the streets which unfortunately were empty – at a rough guess, it was about midnight. Still, an unpleasant noise reached my ears: a muffled cry, quick steps, someone got hit, someone spoke something. I ran up the streets to find a pathetic scene: a boy and a girl with similar features, possibly siblings, probably around my age (15) were bullying a small boy, about 8 y. o.

"I gave you my candy, can I go home now, please? I'm so late…" – begged the little boy.

"Huh," – said the bigger guy. "Late you say, midget? Hear, nee-chan, he _is late to go home to mommy." _– he twisted his voice mockingly.

"Very bad." – stated the girl. "You must be punished for being late, then."

The boy slapped the kid and held his head under his arm, then started rubbing the kid's head with his fist.

"Come on, cry and we'll let you go, milksop." – The girl's voice was high and unpleasant. I noticed that her aura was a bit stronger than the other two, her spirit thread was pinkish. The little bitch probably thought high of herself. I stepped forward.

"Stealing candy from the kids, that is _oh so cool_, right, punks?" (This was the first whole sentence in Japanese I've ever spoken, and it came out fluently, hell yes!)

"Who are ya, ugly?"

"How did you call me, bitch?"

"**Ugly, bitch**, ya look covered with lichen." (Jeez, she noticed in the dark, was it that bad already!?)

Engulfed in anger, I grabbed her by the hair, slapping her, but she hit me in the face, I kicked her, her brother grabbed my hair and let go instantly, seeing the shiny violet flame forming in my palm.

"Shit, nee-chan, what is this?"

"Just run, idiot!" – she threw a small bag to the kid and took to her heels he followed her.

Panting, I dispersed the small flame. Man, these skills seemed useful. If only I had done it _**before**_ the stinkers beat me.

""What do ya cry for, brat?" – I said annoyed. "I saved ya, didn't I? And the head rubbing doesn't hurt enough."

"It's not that… my hand" – it sobbed. Bastards, they had twisted three fingers.

"Look, sorry, that must hurt like hell… Hey, come here. Ya scared of me?"

"You… look weird."

"Judging others by the looks, you're like a grown-up. So stop whining already and lemme see that."

"Sorry" – the kid cautiously came nearer holding his hand out.

I've taken first aid and massage courses, but this time there was something better to do. I took gently his hand in mine two and caressed his life line with my thumb, before proceeding.

"Why were those blockheads torturing you?" – I asked to distract him from the pain.

"My parents give me candy, you see. And those usually take it from me. They say I don't deserve it and they're right. I don't have a shred of reiatsu and I can't even stop the tears coming out…"

"Stop whimpering and look here."

The boy's hand was now wrapped in warm aquamarine light.

"_Violet is for violence, blue is for bliss_**."** – I smiled widely and revealed his fingers, which were no longer strangely crooked. "Now, about that candy of yours… is that the contents of the bag?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"Mind if I eat some? Cause I think I'll collapse soon…" – I reached for the bag greedily.

"O-ok, sure."

In about two minutes I had already devoured all of the kid's candy (But, hey, at least I deserved it!!) and my vision got clear once again.

"O nee san, if you are thirsty, you are welcome to our house."

As a matter of fact I was so thirsty that I could kill someone or something and drink its blood, so I followed the kid gratefully.

* * *

**Jeez, I want to get to the real thing soon, but the storyline must make sense and I always get lost in details... so… thanks a lot to everyone who did read this. ****(Well actually I do like one sentence of all above: the violet and blue one, and even considered it as a chapter title.)**

**Cheers to _firewaterearthwind_ ** **and _XhOuSeXoFxWoLvEsX_** **who reviewed prev. chap._ and to William Wolvenheart_.**

**Btw this Yumichika vs Coolhorn battle is sooo good!!**** Coolhorn**** rocks (except his Resurreccion) XD **

**Nxt time –Rukongai legends.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Legendary

Chapter 5 – Legendary

**Most of this chapters characters and events are my fiction, but based on the Bleach universe and it's characters.**

* * *

"Yes, please" – I said for the 7th time and another steaming cup of tea was served.

The boy's parents were nice people, but they didn't seem blood related at all. The "mother" was dark as the night, with well outlined cheekbones and deep, wise eyes. The green-eyed "father" came to shake hands for a second before going back to his writing. And the boy was… well, ordinary black-haired Japanese boy.

"Mom, isn't it amazing how she fixed my hand? Just like in the stories for the Red Ray!"

"Yes, honey, like in a fairy tale. You really must go to bed now."

"But, mom!"

"Now" – her voice was deep, soft and so peremptory, that the kid obeyed immediately.

She sat on the zabuton chair and eyed me attentively. That felt embarrassing, especially after I've seen in the mirror what had become of me: my skin was stained almost as one's, with white patches instead of black ones, like some violent vitiligo. All my hair was white too, except a few strands which were unexplainably mahogany red. Oh, yeah, and my beautiful black clothes were specked with dirt, dust, sweat and blood. I would feel better naked under the stare of this flawless black woman.

"So… who is this Red Ray?" – I asked to warm up the tense atmosphere.

"It's a legend. A healer who roamed in Rukongai about two centuries ago. He (or she, who knows) fixed people's illnesses and wounds for living and spread the hated idea of change in Soul Society and the feared idea of uniting the 80 districts. Red Ray is also proclaimed a cynical poet, as you see, people add to the legend random stuff to their liking. I've even heard Red Ray established the first parlour house in the 69th district and painted its motto: "Love heals all wounds"…"

_**/ Author's note:**__ In fact, that brothel still does exist in the 69__th__ district with its beautiful motto above the front door. Strange as it is, it was indeed established by a weirdo medic with red hair and unusual ways with people. That__ parlour__ house is practically the only proof of the existence of the Red Ray__ in Rukongai__. _

_/__/Sadly, the idealistic and revolutionary political ideas did not belong to that person, but she (yes, it was a she) did do her best to spread them and even printed leaflets and a bulletin for democracy and equality. They vanished into thin air right after Red Ray left Rukongai. A few perverted poems that disgraced the haiku genre survived for another century before they were gone for good. _

_/__/The system did evolve in Soul Society and Rukongai in particular, but sadly, equality never came, even in the so-called "heaven"._

"Why Red Ray and why in English?"

_(Wait, Ray?! Didn't__ Tessai__ and the owner call ME Ray, wtf!?)_

"Red – because of his hair and clothing. I don't believe his sobriquet was originally in English, though. That fashion must be more recent."

"Well, Soul Society _is_ in English, no?"

She glared at me. "Since a few decades, yes." And I'm pretty sure that Red Ray came as a name approximately at the same time. I personally am here for 10 years now, but I've researched the history of the place as much as possible."

"Clever"

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm sort of new here, you know…"

"That is obvious."

"Yeah, huh.. So, are they any _other_ legendary persons I should know about? Like.. legendary, but _real_?"

"Curious, aren't you, bleached one? Still, you are a good listener and you helped my child out. I'll tell you."

She made it sound like a favour, but I'm sure she actually was glad to show off with her vast knowledge of the place. So I drank quietly another 2-3-6 cups of tea and listened.

"… many kids here dream of becoming shinigami and, as children, they have better chances to achieve that. Bit most of the people here dislike death gods."

(I gulped uneasy. The idea of 80 districts of people hating me seemed so not nice.)

"I think it's because they consider themselves so much better than normal souls. As if reiatsu is the only thing that matters. Personally, I pity them a little. They live absurdly long lives indeed, but can never be reborn. They can never start over again."

"Why should one need to be reborn to start anew?"

"It's not necessary, but it's so much better when you don't have to bear centuries of pain in your memories."

_"__Twenty years of living, one hundred years of regrets"_ – I quoted. "Spiritual Front. A human's words."

She smiled. "Now multiply that by 10 for an average death god."

"Damn…"

"Anyway, there are a few shinigami who are wiser or at least kinder. Like the gatekeeper Jidanbou, who is a living legend here in Rukongai. Surprisingly, there are even nobles who don't avoid us normal souls like the pest. The Shiba clan. Since the word is about legendary persons, I cannot miss to say the notorious name Shiba Kuukaku."

_(Yeah, I'm soo getting closer! Keep talking!)_

"Who is Shiba Kuukaku?" – I asked innocently.

"She is grand. And majestically insane. But I've never met her. She supplies all the official fireworks, but all through her idiot brother who is more infamous than legendary… Him you can meet easily. Just follow the havoc and keep an eye on the boars."

"Boars?!"

"Nevermind. Perhaps you would wish to sleep before you continue your way in the morrow? If you want to become the next wandering healer and child saviour, of course."

"Well, my plans are somehow different, but I could really use a blanket and rest for a while…"

"It's a shame. My boy could have been the first one to talk to the newborn legend."

My brow rose involuntarily. I was definitely starting to think that otherwise smart woman had a weird obsession with that.

--

The next day I hit the road, quipped with some water and, thank god, some candy. This cursed "power", as I learned, prevented me from the chance to live peacefully on water alone. And who knows when I would find berries again.

"Thank you for everything, Iman." – Then I turned to the kid. "Don't you waste your tears for morons anymore, promise?"

Then I took off, "sniffing" the air for unusual energies, hoping, that I would find the weird house rather than bump into the woman's brother and his gang of pig-riders…

* * *

**This chapter came out as more philosophy, less action, still I enjoyed it and hope you did as well. If so - you can review and make me even happier... If not - you can do it to humiliate me... **

**Thanks, XhOuSeXoFxWoLvEsX, hope this update was soon enough for you :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Beaten

Chapter 6 – Beaten

**Chapter 6 – Beaten**

**Unlike all original Bleach characters, Cephallos is mine**

* * *

_Green… as a grassy field in a rainy summer afternoon._

_**Big… b**__**reasts. Big as a baby elephant, curled in its mother's womb. Each.**_

"Jeez, Zero, you totally ruined it!" – I screamed. "By the way, what the hell am I doing here… AGAIN?"

"Indeed, you visit us quite often lately." – came one's voice.

"**And it's getting quite annoying."** – added Zero.

"Not at all" – one shut Zero's mouth with an elbow hit. "Especially when One is going to lessen these meetings once she gets what she needs."

"**Yeah, that would be cruel… Heey, I'm supposed do be the cruel one here!"** – Zero whined.

"Good, what I need right now is to get back to my beautiful dream of green-eyed Kuukaku."

"**Masochist. You find something romantic in the fact she kicked your arse so badly?"** "Romance? Nope. But the fight was so damn exciting…"

That was the truth. And Kuukaku did teach me one single thing – but one important. No matter what kind of fight, one must enjoy it. That insane woman really knew how to have fun.

"I'm not sure if she wanted to help you or not, but she did. You earned some of my respect."

"**Don't get full of yerself, weakling."**

"You are not strong, but you are persistent."

"**#Like a common cold virus"** – almost sang Zero.

"From now on things will get troublesome" – One ignored her completely. – "And it would be better if we three could trust each other. We should get to know each other better.

You must use my proper name from now on."

--

So, ladies and gentleman it's time to introduce my zanpakuto (music). Shall we begin with a small interview including all the important FAQ?

**RAY:** Name?

**CEPHALLOS:** Cephallos. _Bloody censOrship._

**RAY:** Uhm?

**CEPHALLOS:** Never mind.

**RAY:** Gender?

**CEPHALLOS:** Hmmmm..male I would say, but you won't have the chance to make sure. (evil laughter).

**RAY:** Keep your answers short, we're making a FAQ chart here. True form?

**CEPHALLOS:** A beautiful black and white humanoid with red eyes…

**RAY:** Now, aren't we smug… How about your weapon form?

**CEPHALLOS:** They are two, actually. Fight and stealth. My fight form you've seen already, it's a long steel dagger with black hilt ornate with silver dragons and one black dragon engraved on each side of the blade. The stealth form is a ring, - a loop stretched from one side, forming a fang-like protrusion which can either stick up and pierce with the needle hidden within, or, when you turn the ring, it fits the hand perfectly, resting on the next finger. It is really simple, elegant and stylish; I am the proud designer of both…

**RAY:** Yeah, yeah, fine… How about the release command?

**CEPHALLOS:** "Penetrate, Cephalos". (grin)

**RAY:** Last, but not least, theme song?

**CEPHALLOS:** Hm, for now that would be Redeemer by Marilyn Manson.

**RAY:** (raises brow)" Ooookay…."

--

So anyway… you probably wonder how I actually got there, earning respect, and learning names and so on. Well, I was lucky enough to find Kuukaku soon, tracing the scent of power, insanity and gunpowder pouring from a valley close to the neighbourhood I just had left. I saw a stunning woman with psychotic sparks I the eyes (yes, you can see that from a long distance!), shouting at two large guys probably about the house like ruins she was pointing at. Getting closer, I was able to hear:

"Don't tell me you don't know what an ARM looks like. You did well with all the former designs, including the space rockets, but you cannot sculpt two ARMS?!"

"Hai, Kuukaku-sama! We can do it! Hai! We will do it! Hai!"

Good, so Kuukaku it was. I sneaked closer:

"Uhm, excuse me, I was searching for Shiba Kuukaku-san, erm…"

"You!" – her eyes widened, her grin too. "Long time no see, little Ray." (SMACK) "How did you manage to get yourself bleached? AGAIN!"

I swear I tried to tell her, that I was sent here by Urahara Kisuke and so on, but she just wouldn't let me speak and grabbed my throat.

"I'm expecting two neat ARMS when I get back up here" – and she dragged me down the ruins, inside some sort of a basement.

"Uh-guh" – that was me talking.

"You used to be so much fun when fighting, with all your uncommon shiny thingies."

"Buh"

"And you don't possibly think you can leave like that, come back after more than a freaking century and not get punished?! (Oh, by the way Soul Society is sooo going to sentence you.. good thing I got my hands on you first."

"Waaah!" (finally a gasp of air)

"Shut up. So Kisuke sent you here? The fool, he should be mad at you instead of playing helpful. Personally, I could never understand why he praised you so much."

"Buh"

"Here we are. Just like good ol' times." Her grin grew terrifyingly wide. "Use those little tricks of yours."

She smacked me against the wall violently with her prosthetic arm.

--

So, basically, we fought for 2 hours full (!).. Well, more like she beat me for at least an hour while I was trying to explain that I cannot "fight", "use the shiny trick" or "ok, at least call out that zanpakuto of mine"

_At this rate she is going to kill me. Where the hell did you send me, Kisuke?!_

The shiny trick! Was she referring to the spirit flame I was able to draw or those fiery balls? I shot three red cannonballs at her, but she avoided all of them and kicked me.

"No incantation, fine, but that's no reason for YOUR kido cannons to be so small. What happened to you?" (KICK)

I spat some blood and... Wait, was that a tooth?! My precious tooth! Jeez, I'm so going to kill that woman! I put my fists together and, separating them, created a thick violet thread which I used to block her next attack. She flew a few meters back and smiled happily, wiping a thin trail of blood from her nose.

"Yes, yeees, now you seem to remember."

I took the thread in my right hand and flourished it as a whip in order to avoid further kicks. Simultaneously I formed a small violet cannon in my left palm and shot it at her, but she smashed it with her artificial limb, grabbed my improvised whip and pulled it along with me, smashing me at the ceiling wit a powerful sweep. While I fell down, she jumped and kicked me in the solar plexus, causing me to scream silently, for I had no air left to cry out loud. Before she moved away, I grabbed her neck with my right hand and formed five slim violet blades from the tips of my left. But before I was able to stab (or rather scratch) her back, we both fell to the floor and rolled roughly, clutched together. I dropped hold of her neck and my "blades" dispersed, but I managed to shower her face with some violet sparks.

"Mean!" – she cursed, protecting her eyes, than grabbed my hair and hot my head against the floor…

This continued for about 20 minutes more before I was unequivocally knocked out and had my little chat with Cephallos.

--

I woke up in the pal of Kuukaku (oh, happy moment), who was kneeling on the floor, trying to pour some sweet fruity liquid in my mouth.

"Well, well, finally awake. I see you restored your normal form too.

Don't now about that normal form, but my tooth was back!

"Good, cause it's not really pleasant to feed you like this and I don't want you to starve and die before you tell me all about Kisuke" – She pulled my hair (oh, not-happy moment), showing me a sign on the wall. (We were in another, not ruined by our fight room)

_**The strong do eat, the weak are meat**_

"Nice saying."

"That's what you said the first time."

Now, while we eat and exchange information – let me present you this "normal form" of mine.

--

**Skin:** all pale, pinkish white. No patches, lichen, bleached spots! Hooray!

**Hair:** all dark red. Haircut… well, pretty similar to Ishida-kun's, but not so short on the back.

**Eyes:** same as in previous profile. (Green/gray, green/blue, reddish dots)

**Clothes & accessories:** Pretty much the same, (black, tight) except a new ring among the others (Cephallos' stealth form, of course).

**Dimensions:** Taller (165 cm, wtf!?). Thinner (still 45 kg) – now where is that food!

**Name:** Ray sounds quite good, no? Still, quoting Kuukaku:

"Don't use that name when you apply to the academy. They'll think you still have all your memories and you'll be in even bigger trouble. Don't mention your zanpakuto. Don't mention me… well, perhaps it would be nice to have some fun with shinigami, fight..., but my house is brand new now…"

**Theme song:** Bulletproof Cupid by Placebo. (GRIN)

--

Later at the academy, Ray plays innocent:

"My name is Zori. Z-o-r-i. I learned that for this district the only way to get proper food uprightly is to become shinigami, hee-hee."

**Being a lame joker, izzat your idea of ****stealth?** So, uhm, now that you've put me in your database, how much more must I wait, is there a problem? Are there other papers I must fill? Hmm, perhaps I should ask you about the exams too… hey, what are you staring at?!"

Te female official had gone pale and her widened eyes stared with horror at some spot behind me. I turned slowly to face a slim, tall person with white haori, huge grin and silver hair with a light violet tint. Ok, so he was smiling, why was that stupid woman so scared!?...

"C.. captain Ichimaru" – sha said.

"#Oh, hello!" – he read her badge "…#Yoko-chan"

Than he addressed me:

"#Hallo, Ray, nice to meet ya again after all those years.."

"Umm…."

"#Sorry, but I have to capture ya now, see, with the way you left and so…"

"Uhm…"

He grasped me tightly, twisting my wrists and disappeared from the office.

"#Bye-bye, Yoko-chan."

* * *

**The lack of symbols like "star" or "wavy line" and so on makes it really hard for me... You probably figured, that most of the phrases in bold belong to the inner hollow. the # stands for the warbling manner of speaking so typical for Ichimaru, for example.  
**

**Anyways, thanks a lot to: senbonzakura 131, firewaterearthwind and BeyondXBirthday :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Explanatory

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. .:envy:.**

**Note: This chapter may seem boring, but it contains a few explanations that are important for the future storyline. you can skip it, of course.  
**

* * *

Kuukaku sat on the tatami, her green eyes flashed. She held an unusually large cup of tea, but the sake bottles rolling beside her proved that the dinner was not so innocent. Her brother sat quietly. His face was serious.

He held the small ceremony. This was one of the very few occasions when he received no smacks on the head.

When it was all over, his sister left to perform her own little tribute.

She found a beautiful, fresh meadow with lush green grass and clear view to the starry sky, and then she stretched and lay on the ground. Twice a year she indulged herself the bittersweet pleasure of spending the evening immersed in the fragrant evening chill and some special memories. One of those days was Kaien's birthday. The other date was that of his death.

She stared at the subtle clouds around the moon.

--

More than two centuries ago, long decades before Ganju was even born, she and Kaien were somewhere between childhood and puberty.

_I suppose we were more like kids, especially you, brother.__ I only had the looks of a teenager._

They would always seek the chance to sneak outside the family manor and find other, not "noble" children, who were willing to play games that were actually funny and sometimes even picked a fight. Problems did show up, however, for example if one or both Shiba kids got hurt (because none of them was good at making excuses). Their parents, wise and kind as they were, would be truly furious if they found out about the fights even if they were just games. Their children to get hurt? Unacceptable. Worse – their children to hurt other kids? That would mean endless months of detention and other punishments. That is why, as far as the elder Shiba were concerned, both siblings have "fallen on the stairs" and "off a tree" hundreds and thousands of times. Sometimes for real, though.

They also had to restrain themselves when playing with their pals. Most of the later had died in the real world and were in SS for just a short period of time – somewhere between one and 20 years. A blink of an eye, one might say. Such a short period was rarely sufficient for them to obtain spirit power and eventually become shinigami, or even just to grow up. Those were the two reasons to keep souls in SS for a longer period of time. To acquire strong reiatsu or a family. Babies were often born in the Rukongai and in SS in general. The rising population of the real world demanded new souls and sometimes even newborn babies were incarnated, causing their parents to suffer and eventually to breed more. In the poorer districts of the Rukongai, however, this practice was for good – it was never easy for little children to survive there.

With the noble families, things were different. They wouldn't have that many children, but all the members of those families were to stay in SS for life. A very long one, on top of that. The problems were mostly concerning their spirit power. It was usually inherited and often grew stronger with the generations. Kuukaku herself was born from the union of powerful persons and as such, (and as a noble) received a special treatment. It was in order to suppress the reiatsu and sometimes even the physical growth, until the youngster was fit to deal with his/her power both physically and mentally. Sometimes this could continue for centuries.

--

Ray's personal notebook (18th century) (excerpt)

_I've seen that stone they use before. It suits the task perfectly, but it bothers the treated children and no wonder. The herbs they add to relieve the negative effects of taking sekki stone in the system are different in each clan's __recipe. They keep their secrets, the selfish morons. The Kuchiki family uses:_

_Ginkgo extracts (the only good idea, probably)_

_Scales from (what was the name of that rare fish)… (For certain they do it solely for the purpose of making the medicine expensive, snobbish fools)_

_**Note to self:**__ Tell them it will cause Byakuya allergies, they'll dig that and stop the pointless fish extermination._

_Berry juice – probably just for__ colour__ and aroma, both important things. _

_**Note to self**__: add cherry stems to the drug. They'll help to cleanse the system from the sekki-stone poisoning. It's just a hunch, but I believe cherry fruits will also have a very positive effect on this certain individual._

_**Further note to self**__: When will those inveterate nobles allow me to mess a little with the rays of his reiatsu system… a small temporary clip on the left main vessel from the chain link may help and it will be sooo much better than blood thirst stone poisoning… Why do those stubborn, mulish, thickheaded nobles insist so damn much on the traditional medicine? And when they do, why did they bring me here!? To be his personal nurse?! Hmpf…_

_**Note to Ray:**__**Be careful with your personal belongings, Reiko. Servants here are not only curious but also able to read. **_

_**Mess with Byakuya-**__**DONO'**__**s system and his sword will mess with your guts. **_

_**Kuchiki Byakuya-dono.**_

_**--**_

_Approximately the middle of the 17__th__ century, SS, Japan._

"Kaien! Kaien, wake up you idiot" – a rather panicked green-eyed sister shouted. "Wake up… please!" – She almost cried at the end of the sentence. Four other kids had gathered around their fallen friend with widened eyes and pale faces. The kid's black hair seemed no longer spiky, since it was moist from the bloody pool he lay in. Most of it came from his nose, but a broken nose rarely knocks someone out…

… Falling from a 25ft. deep crevice however could do worse than a knockout. Kuukaku swallowed the salty liquid dangerously welling up in her eyes and nose. "Kaien, stop kidding!"

"Shiba-san" – a little girl named Kei said quietly. "I think I know who might help your brother now, we should hurry."

"No one can save him…" – another, a bit older and blatantly hysterical girl cried. "Why did he have to show off and jump!" She burst in tears. Kuukaku snapped and slapped her violently.

"SHUT UP! … Kei-chan, help me prepare a stretcher. Tite, Fatty, you'll carry it. Kei, you lead."

The two boys took their tops off and Kei made a stretcher. Kuukaku sat on a rock beside her brother and held her head in her hands.

"Kaien, please, just get better… then I'll kill you with my own two hands."

She got a hold on herself and took her brother's body in her arms, ready to put him in the stretcher.

"AAAAAAWWWWWW!!" – He screamed, causing her to almost drop him.

"Idiot, you were conscious!"

"Well, aaah, yes… hurts"

"You almost made me…. Oh, crap."

Unlike his hard head, his arm seemed to be way too far from fine. It was broken at two places, the bone stuck out and blood streamed down when she moved him.

_How the hell did he cope with the pain for this little performance?!_

Well, now he obviously couldn't cope anymore and he screamed, yelled, cried and even cursed.

"You know Mom will kill you if she hears you speak like this."

"Mom will f#cking kill us both when she AAAAAAAHHHH sees me like this…"

Kei-chan spoke again: "Please, Kuukaku-sama, Kaien-sama, let me introduce you to someone who will help"

Honorifics towards them again, huh. Kuukaku sighed. They shouldn't have revealed their identity, but the damned girl was too smart.

--

On the way to Kei's house she was forced to listen to ridiculous stories and already imagined this Red Ray type as some psychotic old preacher with his weird herbal tinctures better suited for a hard jag than for medical purposes. But then again, Kei was no idiot and Kaien was in pain. Something had to be done.

She never expected to find a girl not much older than herself, just about seventeen in human terms. As she learned later, she joined SS less than two years ago and there were only human terms for her.

Ray's Japanese was still poor, but she was able to fix Kaien's arm, head and all the small bruises on less than 15 minutes with her terribly skinny hands.

"Don' move it around too much, darling, for the next few days it will only look fine." Ray made a long pause. "Kei…"

"Yes, Ray, I'll be back with something to eat soon."

"Thank you."

"Let's go now" – Kei addressed everyone. "She needs some rest."

* * *

**This took some time, phew. Please, review. It's not that you'll get anything out of it, except seeing your name under the next chapter, but still. I appreciate any kind of criticism.**


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting

Chapter8 – Meeting

Chapter8 – Meeting

**Disclaimer – Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. The three-named OC obviously does not and thank God, ****cause her zanpakuto would be a PAIN to draw.**

* * *

"So… you say we used to be friends, zat so?" – I asked the fox-faced captain Ichimaru.

"Sort of. We didn't quite have the chance to get to know each other well."

"And now that I'm under arrest, I kinda doubt we ever will, huh?"

"#Aww, there are some rules here. It doesn't mean we eat people.#"

We were sitting on the roof of a building close to the 1 squad's headquarters, waiting for the big meeting for my trial. I kept pretending to be totally clueless and the captain kept speaking to me as if we were old buddies and I had all my memories from my previous lifetime. It was incomprehensible why he was so nice to me. And how the Gotei 13 managed to arrange my trial so quickly – I only spent about 3 hours in the 3 squad prison and now here I was, accompanied by a captain (!), bond in stone handcuffs which made me feel a little dizzy. I looked at his closed eyelids and tried to decipher his friendly attitude, while he watched the entrance of the judgment hall. "You left quite a while ago, perhaps you will be surprised by some faces" – he said cheerfully. "Yeah. By all of them" – I repeated for the nth time.

"Tousen, always accurate. No wonder he's a captain now, no?"

"…"

"Kurotsuchi, so early? Interesting, he is never interested in this part of his duties… But maybe he wants to… well, nevermind. Zaraki, I think you don't know him…"

"Zat his kid?" – man, I felt tired.

"#No, no, this is his lieutenant.#"

"And the beautiful lady with the bored face?" – I pointed at a tall, black-haired person.

"Who, this…" – he snickered. "You are lucky I was the only person who heard you, Ray. Many would kill you for these words."

"Oh." – now did this stone suck the life out of me or what?!

"_**He**_ is Kuchiki Byakuya of the 6th squad. The most famous captain, at least so they say."

The celebrity noticed our two figures and for a second his blank expression changed into a murderous cold glare towards my poor self who gulped. "Oh, yes, he might hold a grudge for you." – Ichimaru continued, entertained by the sight.

"…"

--

When all captains and their lieutenants had gathered, Ichimaru grabbed me and jumped down to join them.

I was dragged in the middle of the room, between the two rows in front of Yamamoto Soutaicho, then pressed to kneel before him. Ichimaru left me to concentrate on the acute pain in my bruised knees and joined the right row.

I repeated (almost) the whole story. Why the hell, I am just… bla-bla … How come my hair is red."The old man sighed and released some of his spirit pressure when I got to the cosmetic issues.

Everyone in the room took a deep breath and I had to lean on my both hands against the floor. Tears poured from my eyes, big, cold, round drops of sweat rolled all over my skin and I felt so grateful I missed lunch.

"Her story is plausible, sir. She did not recognize anyone and even thought captain Kuchiki to be female."

Grins shone momentarily on all faces except mine, Kuchikis and his lieutenant's. She was a small, blonde woman with stern face and angry look, somewhat compensated by her feminine, busty body.

"I examined the records from her lifetime as "Zori". They are genuine" – That was the soft, but somehow perverted voice of Kurotsuchi taicho. - "I also must perform a thorough inspection on her and learn how that was possible."

"Perhaps we shouldn't act hastily with the verdict, Mayuri." – these words slipped from under captain Kyoraku's straw hat.

The Soutaicho cleared his throat. "The accused Reiko a.k.a. Ray had deserted from her duties in the gotei 13 and spent more than a century hiding, probably using forbidden techniques for the latter. The usual penalty would be exile in the real world, but since that is precisely where she was, that is out of the question. We shall now discuss the other options, death being the first one."

"WHAT!?" – I screamed and stood up, forgetting he painful fiery reiatsu. The captain commander's lieutenant pushed me back quickly.

"That would be quite harsh, captain Yamamoto. In her current condition, after all, she is just an innocent soul." – the soft, refined voice belonged to Aizen Sousuke.

"But she is not an ordinary human soul, we all can tell that much." –replied Yamamoto.

"I would like to perform some experiments in order to force her memories back. After that we could sue her again" – insisted the 12th division's taicho.

"#That is quite harsh, captain Kurotsuchi#" - twittered the somewhat mocking timbre of Ichimaru.

"The memories of the soul are not to be found in a new incarnation, taicho" – said softly the kind-faced Unohana.

"Even if it wasn't her incarnation, I don't believe death is a just penalty for Reiko. She was a helpful medic and didn't spill blood even as a runaway." – I turned my grateful eyes to behold a handsome dark person, the man Ichimaru named "Tousen". The reiatsu pressuring me was lifted somewhere in the process and I was surprised to find myself admiring this man's arms and his face, as if made by a sculptor from the classical antiquity, his covered eyes with no pupils befitted that impression…

"She didn't spill blood, that doesn't mean she did no harm, Tousen." –the icy tone of Kuchiki Byakuya cut my misplaced daydreaming in half. – "She must pay the full price for her sins."

That totally killed my short moment of relief.

"She will pay, one way or another" – Aizen intervened. – "Unless we kill her."

"That is enough." – Yamamoto discontinued the dispute. – "I also believe death sentence is useless. Nevertheless, we shall vote now. Death, freedom and full pardon or redemption?"

"Redemption" – 10 voices clang.

"But what about my research… Fine, redemption."

"And you, captain Kuchiki" – the old man required.

"As I said, she must atone for what she has done. That would mean redemption, obviously" – the nobleman answered impassively.

"Good. In that case, Zori a.k.a. Reiko a.k.a. Ray, rise and listen to your sentence."

The captain-commander's reiatsu hit me again as if taunting me to fall on my face, but I forced my legs to lift me from the ground. They obeyed, although a bit shakily.

"You will have your chance to serve the Gotei 13. Since you applied for the academy, I assume that is your wish anyway. You will, however, labour gratuitous for five years, the first one of which will be considered probation, before you are assigned to a squad, meaning, you will be watched strictly and receive severe punishments if you don't stick to your duties."

"That is not even close to punishment!" – spoke captain Soifon. - "I remember the day she left. She just… went away, as if nothing connected her to Soul Society or the Gotei 13. That is unforgivable."

"Perhaps she had good reasons, captain Soifon. The department she worked in, it seemed it was eating away her sanity." – replied Ukitake taicho.

"Wait, what?"- I insisted. – "Working here will make me insane?"

"I doubt it. The specific conditions you used to work under and your colleagues from back then are all gone now"- spoke Soutaicho. "Now let me finish. If you disappear again during these 5 years, you will be persecuted and dealt with as a traitor. In one month you will also undergo an exam to determine whether or not you have to go to the academy again. Until then and for the whole probation the person responsible for you and your direct commander will be, naturally, the one who is already used to this task – captain Kuchiki Byakuya."

The look of Kuchiki's face spoke he was used to no such thing. In fact, his otherwise flawless face frowned with disgust and annoyance, but he overcame it and managed to return to his impassive self.

"Very well. Follow me, Reiko."

"Release her from the sekki-stone handcuffs too."

"I will. Shortly."

--

"Poor girl. If her personality is anything like the Ray I remember she will get quite a lot of punishments. And Byakuya will make sure to fulfill the "severe" part strictly.

"If she is anything like the Ray I remember, Shinsui, that will not be a problem for her."

"I guess soon enough we will see for ourselves."

"Indeed." – answered captain Ukitake.

--

"Why did you imply death penalty when you didn't think of it as an option, Soutaicho?"

"I wanted to observe my subordinates' attitude towards this person, Choujiro. Moreover, it was good for her to know what situation she is in. This must stimulate her to work better, which is exactly what we need. Her way with people might show useful."

--

"Make sure to revive your "friendship" during this "probation, Gin. Find out if she still has that troublesome ability. The future may be turbulent and if you do well, she can be part of it. A mind controller is always handy after all."

* * *

**Let me know what you think of my work using the button below. :)****Thanks a lot to firewaterearthwind, who did this last time. You shine brightly! **

**PS: Any ideas for the name of the 6th squad lieutenant - a blonde female? I suck with names, so...**


	9. Chapter 9 Encounter

**Disclaimer – Kubo Tite owns Bleach and its characters. Note: in this chapter, the italic thoughts do not belong to Ray (obviously).  
**

* * *

_Ray,_

_You were so angry back then, because I couldn't remember the day that we first met._

_This was true. I do not resemble the day, one of the many gray days of my long, long childhood; they were all the same anyway. The routine that strapped me. Same boredom, same all. I never told you, but I do remember you, though. And how happy I was someone brought colour in my daily routine._

--

"Hanako, tell that traitor to move faster"

"Move it, Reiko."

"Why don't you take away those shackles and grant me a little more energy to 'move it'?"

"Tell her that if she keeps complaining I'll have her shackled till the exam day, Hanako."

"Know your place and shut your mouth, Reiko."

--

_My grandfather told me I could pick your Japanese name personally. "She will serve __you; therefore she must have a proper name. You will take care of that and you will take care of her as you must do with all that serve you. You are her responsibility and vice versa. Do well in your first lesson in protecting your subordinates."_

_I named you Reiko because I thought you were beautiful. And it also sounds so much like the name you presented yourself with. But you never came to like it and that insulted me greatly back then._

_/(Note: Reiko beautiful, lovely. heh-heh.)_

--

"#Oh, I see.# You find it _insulting_ to speak personally to garbage such as myself."

"You expect a noble man, a captain to talk with renegade trash like you? You do not deserve to even speak to Kuchiki-dono." – said the blonde and her eyes burned with ardour as she spoke. That woman's devotion to her captain bordered insanity.

"A noble man, huh." – I turned to the tall, impassive man. – "You find it displeasing to speak to criminals, so you make a woman do your dirty work for you… How noble indeed, you are a true gentleman."

…Wait… perhaps it was not such a good idea to insult my superiors in my position… Did those handcuffs weaken my reasoning too?

Before I was able to even regret my words, a kick in the kidney sent me to the ground, where Hanako stepped on my face. Sadly, my speech control was already gone.

"Dirt and hits on my face won't make it even half as ugly as anger made yours, darling."

"You never know till you try!"

(And so she did, this time with a kick in my stomach.)

"Hanako."

"Captain!" – She stopped her next kick immediately, and gave him the scared kids give their parents when the latter catch them in the act of mischief.

"Your behaviour is way out of line. It is unacceptable to hit a tied or fallen person, or a defenseless woman. You did it all in less than a minute."

"I'm sorry, captain." – She kneeled down, sweat on her brow, she was almost about to cry. "It won't happen again."

"Leave. I'll think of a way for you to atone for that later. Although you may start with the paperwork left."

"But what about…"

"Are you questioning an order? That's unusual."

"I am not, captain." – She bowed her head and seemed really guilty and confused before she flash stepped away. I almost pitied her.

"She carries such a beautiful name_. /Note_:_Hanako - Flower Child. That is Woodstock for you, brothers and sisters!/_ A man would expect her to be more peaceful."

"That is the first time for Hanako to act so violent… But I suppose that it's also the first time she heard someone insult me."

"#Oh… so she fell in love with her handsome captain and protects his honour, how c...#ghhh"

--

_My fingers on your neck. I've had this dream both before and after you went away. But to see it actually happening felt so strange. I pulled my hand back immediately and stared at my palm for a second, before I re__alized how silly and improper this might look. I could have crushed your trachea unwillingly! Ray - so fragile?! Was it that my hands have grown stronger and bigger? Or have you grown weaker? Or both?_

--

_'I must act like my present self, get a hold of…'_

"So, you _are_ insulted, aren't you?"

_'Damn her, why must she ruin my concentration…'_

"I cannot be insulted by the likes of you."

_'Now, that's better'._

"Huh." – I commented.

"…" – Kuchiki Byakuya answered eloquently.

_'Phew__' – _his inner voice spoke_._

We walked in the woods for several minutes until we came to a small house with big, dirty windows and a dusty porch. It was ill-kept, but still beautiful, surrounded with plants, grass and flowers from the abandoned gardens, and with three cherry trees. In the background, the remnants of a conservatory could be seen. And it looked bigger than the house.

"No one touched the place since you left it, although the servants form my manor used herbs from the greenhouse."

"Used, but did not bother to maintain it, did they."

"You may stay here again. If you find that the place needs repair you may do it yourself."

You know "Courage the Cowardly Dog" series? Remember the way Courage says "Oh, no"? So you know what sounded in my head when I imagined myself with a hammer and a screwdriver.

--

_Ray's home. That is how I called the place in my thoughts even after I realized __it was no home for you, just a house. Out of habit, I suppose. Strange how habits remain after the death of the thoughts and emotions that created them._

_You insisted to have a greenhouse for your herbs and placed your laboratory inside. Just to avoid sharing the same rest-and sleeping rooms with our ser__vant, you spent almost all of your time there. Although I'm not sure if that was the reason, or it was just that you enjoyed your work so badly. At any rate, when grandfather found you asleep there once, he permitted you to build yourself a cabin there, on our lands. A cabin that grew into a house, arranged so pleasantly that I almost enjoyed having tea there with you, the "tea" being those absurd herbal mixtures you made part of my therapy._

--

18th century, Soul Society

"Byakuya, such a nice surprise. Came to help me build the house?"

"Ridiculous. My grandfather ordered me to watch and observe how you manipulate objects with spirit energy."

"Study, study… The life of a noble is no good for a twelve year old boy."

"I told you I've lived for forty years! If it wasn't for this medicine I would have been a grown man now and would have smashed you with my super…"

_Never ever use expressions such as "super", "cool" and especially not "super-cool"!!_

"…with my superior reiatsu!"

"Jeez, it seems that this medicine of yours affects the brains too, unlike a forty-year old man you're like a box full of gunpowder, Byakuya."

The boy's face turned cold and he spoke slowly:

"You do realize what could happen to you if someone hear you addressing me so freely and without any honorifics, don't you."

"I use honorifics in the presence of your family members and for them, because they are strong enough to beat me. You, darling, are not."

"Yet."

"True. I promise, when the time comes, I'll address you with respect."

"You do?"

"Yes."

--

We entered the house. It had one room that was both kitchen and dining-room, separated by an old screen. There were also a small bedroom and a spacious bathroom. If I cleaned the dust it would be a marvelous place to be in.

"Wow, so I really can live here? Thank you, captain."

"Nobody else would live here anyway."

"... So, what about that greenhouse out there?"

"You used it for your healing plants and favourite flowers. And your laboratory is there. Feel free to renew them too."

"Great, I'll go and have a look. Although I don't really have any knowledge of plants and medicine currently... Please, would you free my hands? I feel like I'm going to faint soon."

"I'll free you as I leave." – He answered irritated. "And use the word "captain" when you address me… _Reiko_." – He pronounced the name with satisfaction, as if it was some kind of insult.

"Well, then I hope you _will_ leave soon, … _captain_."

Now I know what made me so rude and careless. With the sekki stone draining my energy, the Zero-influence from the inside was getting stronger. Damn Zero, what a troublesome person.

Meanwhile we had reached the greenhouse, which by the way looked quite like an antique birdcage from wrought iron, but with glass between the grating.

Immediately after my last misplaced sentence the captain grabbed my throat again and pulled me from the ground as if I were a rag doll, then he pressed me against the glass wall. My face was now at the same height as his and he came to me so closely I could feel his breathing on my face. If it weren't for the great fear I felt when his reiatsu crushed me, I would find that situation intruguing. But not today.

"I will leave soon, Reiko, don't worry. You will not see me for some time and I hope it will be a long time. But keep in mind that you are watched closely."

With these words he drew his face so closely that only a few millimeters separated his lips from my skin. And each cell in his body emanated nothing but killing intent, so I wasn't able to stop the uncontrollable shivering of my limbs.

"And keep in mind that I won't forget how you abandoned your duties and… your friends. I won't forgive it." – He whispered and each word was soaked in anger.

Then his grip around my neck loosened and my already unconscious body came down on the ground.

"Hn. Perhaps I really should have released you from those shackles earlier." – Byakuya said to himself while unlocking the cuffs. – "However, it is terribly annoying how women tend to faint in my presence."

The captain picked up the body and entered the laboratory hidden between the lush greenery inside the greenhouse. Then he placed it on the couch after wiping the dust from it with some spirit energy.

--

_My beloved Hisana, it was __you who set me free from my childish infatuation. Not even Ray's mark on my body can affect me now. Thank you._

_It was strange to see you frightened, Ray. Indeed, we both have changed, hadn't __we?_

_Whatever happens, I will never forget the lessons you gave me._

_And I hope you forgive me for not feeling sorry for what I did just now._

_Because now we are closer to even_.

* * *

**This chapter has a different style and I'm so proud. Sadly, no one seems to like it... If you (dis)like it, or notice any mistakes – review :) ****Thanks a lot to firewaterearthwind for reviewing prev. chapter. She also named the 6****th**** division's lieutenant – Hanako. Thank you so much!**


	10. Chapter 10 Strain

Chapter 10 – (S)train

**Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**** Hanako and Ray though, do not. Neat.**

**Note: italic phrases are most likely thoughts.  
**

**

* * *

**It was the soft sound of warm spring rain gently tapping on the glass ceiling that woke me up…

No. Rather it was the fierce pounding of an angry storm that scared the hell out of me and caused a hard fall on the dirty floor of my ex-lab.

If someone ever tells you that the soul keeps the memories and knowledge from previous lives somewhere deep and finds its way in places familiar from back then, don't buy it! Because I hit, broke, spill, upset at least 7 things before I was able to stand up.

A/N: Well, either that or I'm just way too clumsy. Judging from the miraculous way of learning Japanese… the latter is much more plausible.

Anyway, it was a very appropriate beginning of a crappy month, spent mostly with Hanako, the flower child who seemed to hate me in her guts.

Demon magic was not a problem, of course. It took me from 20 minutes to a day of training to learn just about any move. Indeed, not all of my spells were powerful, but each successful one made my teacher, guard and torturer Hanako grit her teeth so fiercely that the sound caused me pain. Sadly, soon she found hope in my hopeless physical condition and disastrous swordsmanship. After the very first training she condemned me.

"You are far from deserving to even watch me train. The idea of me training with you is absurd beyond reason."

"Umm.. How about if I beat you by demon magic?"

"There is no way you can beat me and my zanpakuto by any means, not in a thousand years."

"#You never know till you try:P#"

"Keep dreaming. W h i l e you train by yourself."

This came so sudden after the long weeks when she wouldn't leave me alone, not that she was coaching or teaching me, more that she felt obliged to watch my every step and constantly remind me of her loathing towards the likes of me. So I tried to keep my face calm and not let her notice that I would enjoy our separation equally to her.

"But… How am I going to pass the exam?"

"It's obvious. You won't." – Hanako grinned, but as soon as she flash-stepped away, the smile faded.

_"__It has been months__"__ – she thought –__„__ Long months since I've followed that trail. Someone is messing in Hueco Mundo and he is no hollow__"__._

***

6 hours later

Captain Kuchiki Byakuya sat in his office and sipped his jasmine tea without even noticing the fine taste and scent. His usually impassive face was frowned and concerned. Until the moment one of his subordinates came in, that is. In the presence of other souls Kuchiki's feelings and thoughts were hidden deep below his marble-cold features.

"Taicho, this Reiko person has been detected within the 11th squads' grounds; she might have picked up a fight with one of their higher seats, Abarai Renji."

"So get her out of there and put her in our prison cell for a few hours. If she is still alive, of course. And find lieutenant Hanako, she is supposed to prevent Ray from causing trouble."

"Yes, captain, but…we don't know where she is and Reiko… might be winning."

„_Curses…__"_

***

I would never be able to trap Renji in painful spirit energy net if he weren't so careless. He played gentleman (did not knock me down in the first 10 seconds). Well, he could have shown his manners by helping me train without saying: "Nope, brat, if you want help you must try to beat me first and not bore me."

So I did. And I bet there was nothing boring when he fell in the trap of my Cephallos, whom I kept in its dagger-form hidden, until the violet fireworks and freshly learnt kidos gave me the chance to throw it at Renji. The latter caught the blade before it even scratched him. But he did not let go immediately. Huge mistake. I didn't know how that happened and simply followed the orders of Cephallos ("Throw me at him and than make good use of the time I win for you.")

Explanatory note: See, Cephallos is much like an antenna. It receives various information of the spiritual activity within its range (including reiatsu, but also the life force of the animals, plants and… minerals, in short: everything.) The zanpakuto can also act like a transmitter to anyone who touches it. To me, his owner, it filters the most important stuff. To Renji, our "enemy", it transmitted everything. That shockwave stunned the poor redhead for minutes; it must have felt akin to The Total Perspective Vortex of Douglas Adams, just not as deadly.

Renji clutched the knife and bled without noticing. So I used the scarlet droplets to enforce the beautiful violet net that would immobilize him. Meaning it would cause him terrible pain if he tried to move. It wasn't really a net, more like seven violet strings that hooked Abarai-s vital points to the ground.

Until Kuchiki-taicho showed up, Renji seemed to obey the pain. The violet strings I created at my current level were not too hard to break, but those were impregnated with his own blood. However, with the arrival of the 6th squad captain and the tangible chill that spread with it, Renji stopped pouring curses and his body prepared to fight the nasty kido.

"Shall I take her to our quarters, sir?" – The nameless subordinate asked.

"Later. Ray…ko. Release that shinigami."

"I don't need to be released from her." – Renji spoke slowly. - "I can do it myself."

I couldn't believe that the person who strained his body probably beyond the limen of endurable pain and tore the threads was the same who whined about "no fair, dirty kido tricks" a few minutes ago. He fell on the ground afterwards, indeed, but he didn't even pass out, just his breathing became erratic.

I learned three things from that experience.

Byakuya's influence on Abarai is frighteningly strong. (Up to now I've only observed this in the females of the 6th squad. Was Renji gay? I certainly hope not…)

Renji is way stronger than his cocky appearance and semi idiotic attitude suggest. (So again I hope he is not gay.)

…Need… stronger… threads… and swordsman skills, damnit!

"Reiko" – a low, cold voice ended my reflections. – "Before you are put in that cell, come with me." - Kuchiki sent away the very irritated girl whose name I still don't remember, to call someone from the 4th squad for Renji. "You felt that chill, didn't you?" – He continued quietly.

"When you came? At first I thought it was your angry aura, but in fact it was…"

"Hers. Find her. You used to have a special gift in tracing reiatsu. I can feel strong but inconsistent signals."

"Indeed. Someone seems to block and confuse the spread of her spirit pressure. But that freezing wind might be helpful."

"She teached you flash-steps, didn't she?"

"Um, sort of…"

"Go."

* * *

**It took months, didn't ****it? Sorry. I've already started the next one, so probably it won't take so much time. It's a snowy tale, right for the season. Please review and note if you find unclear or inconsistent parts of the storyline. Thanks to _Fallen Oblivion Angel _and _Be Nice to Anime_ for faving/following the story. **

**I also edited all of the chapters. They certainly needed some.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Snake

Chapter 11 - Snake

**In short, Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, and Hanako – to me. **

**

* * *

  
**

"_Our destinies are bound forever." These words echoed in me even after I died and was transferred to Soul Society. His face I forgot, but his voice chased me day after day, nightmare after nightmare. _

_The sweat dropped on my hands, sore from the ropes that immobilized me. Cloth choked my screaming. My eyes were wide open. ("Or you wish me to cut off your eyelids?") So I saw everything he did to me. The ritual tattoos__ on his naked body, swirling over his muscles like snakes. His relaxed and warm body, while my own was shivering with hatred and disgust. He whispered those words and slit my throat. I felt no fear. But I felt defiled. And how could I ever forget this? _

But she did. As soon as power spread into her spiritual body, the memories of her lifetime faded and sunk into rare, vague nightmares.

--

"An elegant solution of our little problem, don't you agree, Gin?"

"How did ya know this Hollow was the one who killed our lil Hanako back than?"

"It boasts about it so frequently, that it's almost annoying. She is its most precious memory, the only clear memory at all, actually. Its last victim. The only one it loved. The only one it raped." – Aizen smiled sarcastically.

"#Lucky ^.^ He' given the chance to experience his most precious moment again, ne.#"

_He still calls all the hollows by "it". Even the strong ones. Guess he believes that inferior creatures are the best material for him to show his divine genius, huh.__ Creating death angels out of dirt. Suits me, though._

--

Hanako knew Death gods have no business with the Hollow world, but she also believed that was way wrong. Many of her bright convictions were crushed in the process of learning, but not the most important one – that death gods did not really know the enemy. And the whole idea of the balance was pretty vague. From what she had deduced, some of its conceptions were created solely for the purpose of making the Quincy massacre look reasonable. She tried to share her thoughts in the Shinigami academy and even hoped to discuss with her teachers and colleagues. But the wall of denial teached her an important lesson, which she named "Lesson No. 8" – "The community isn't ready for some ideas, therefore, I should work on them by myself, in secret, until the right time has come." Another important thing form her experience with the Academy, a.k.a. "Lesson No. 11" claimed: "To stand out among your comrades and climb higher than a third seat, you must go beyond plain diligence. To be truly exceptional, you must find something new, something important." [Later on, to this lesson was attached a remark though – "Lesson No. 20 – under Kuchiki Byakuya –sama the term "exceptional" from Lesson 11 must be taken to new heights, if I want to earn his respect, that is."]

Hanako had an unexpected twist in her secret project (exploring the hollow world) when she realized there was a second party interested in that particular area. And that person was probably sneaking unauthorized in two dimensions (the Human World and Hueco Mundo). She perfectly realized that person was strong and smart, probably high up in the hierarchy. And most likely he or she was not acting all alone. But she had no proof, only hunches, coincidental feelings, traces that would disappear before she would be able to examine or conserve them. So she could not share any of her theories with her captain, not at that moment. But with proof provided… Oh, that would make even Kuchiki-taicho-sama appreciate her as a valuable soldier, as someone useful…

For the last few months she noticed that the (theoretical) visits to the Hollow world are regular in a certain way. And today the circumstances were… yes, she was definitely going to catch the bastard.

--

_No way! Is that… Crap, he disappeared! Worse, he saw me… Calm, just be calm. I'm not going to die here. I'm going to catch them!_

"What the hell?" – Hanako exclaimed.

A hole tore the sky and some weird Hollow came through. His body was almost human, but scaled, as if the skin was a snake's. Small tentacles with cups protruded from his elbows and hips and twitched erratically, spikes came out of his spinal chord. The hollow's mask was scull-like and embraced his head and snake's teeth formed a helmet around a skinny, red-eyed face. The creature's fingers ended in long, sharp bone phalanxes, each resembling a poison tooth.

"**My beautiful one."** – A thousand hissing voices spoke.

And the hollow screamed.

--

"Yo, Aizen Taicho. Why are ya doing this?"

"I'll create a distraction, Gin. For they might need some time to catch up."

--

London, 1714

There lived the most radiant maiden I've ever seen, half Japanese. In the very moment I saw her I knew she was to be mine. And it would be easy! First of all, no woman has ever refused me. Moreover, nobody else appreciated her beauty and she was 23 and unmarried, a virgin. So I asked her to be mine.

She refused.

Ok, she being perfect, I had to perfect myself too. And I trained. Prepared myself for our wedding night. I trained 19 times. I had to kill the girls afterwards, naturally. But it did not matter and I even found it… arousing. Then the night finally came. I took my woman from her bedroom, while everyone was asleep. Except the dog, but I killed it.

"I'll buy you another puppy, my beautiful one" – I whispered in her ear. Too bad she was unconscious.

--

That hollow was about the size of a normal soul. Meaning it was a Vasto Lorde. Death gods did not know much of the hollows ranked higher than Gillian, but Hanako had managed to learn a few things. The records she kept at her home and attached to her sheathe. Just in case. A few things more and she would be able to present the whole study to Yamamoto taicho, finally proving herself.

_So I'm not going to die here._

"Swirl, Heavenly Tears!"

* * *

**Sorry for the nasty d****elays…. This time my gratitude goes to snow642 :)**

**Do you like cakes? I like cakes. Cakes make me happy. I like reviews too:) Make me happy :)**

**Next time – snow, blood and tears .::evil laughter::.**


	12. Chapter 12 Snow

**Chapter 12 – Snow**

**Disclaimer: on Bleach. ****I still keep Ray and Hanako, though.**

**Btw: just how much gore and violence fits in the T category?**** Advise me, please.**

**Playlist: Hans Zimmer: At Wit's End, Calypso (Pirates of the Caribbean OST)**** Except for that short second fragment, something idiotic in there. Like… Chicken Bone from the Cowboy Bebop OST.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hanako pulled out her zanpakuto and pointed it up to the sky, the sheath was in her left hand for she usually used it as a second weapon. Pity for the beautiful, white sheath with engraved violet flowers and snowflakes. A thick icy mist leaked out of Heavenly Tears' point and focused in one big snowball in the sky. The ball than exploded, allowing thousands of little arrows to swirl around the snake-man.

--

"Frankly, Captain Kuchiki, I don't have the slightest idea where we are." – I sighed for the nth time.

"That does not surprise me, Reiko. The worst thing is that I cannot tell either."

_Which is awfully strange. I've grown up here. I know every single tree. What the hell is going on?!_

"Shit, I felt a sudden surge in her reiatsu. From **that** direction." – I exclaimed.

"There is nothing there." – Kuchiki stated flatly.

"Which is why I said 'shit.' Yet I think that…"

"Silence. I did not say you were wrong. The wind _is_ coming from that direction. She… must have unleashed the Divine Crystal Storm." – now, this face was way too serious even for Kuchiki "Stone-cut" Byakuya.

"Oh, man, why do all of you guys pick up such pompous names and commands for your zanpakutos…"

"DO you imply that.."

[gulp] "No, no… I did not mean YOUR zanpakuto, naturally…" – I said quickly and continued in an irritated, markedly low tone – "I mean, come on, mine might hold the prospects of a wooden toy against yours, but at least it ain't pink…" – soft pause – "I… said that out loud, didn't I." – her Idiocy Ray stammered, crushed under the stone-cold grey stare.

--

"**You know, back than, when I first realized just how real the afterlife is… And **** since I knew we were simply bound to meet again… I decided that I'd never kill you again, my love."**

Hanako panted heavily, but the more tired she got, the heavier her glare became: "So what other purpose could you possibly seek here, you slime?"

"**Finding excuses to be near you?"**

"You could recite the whole freakin Shakespeare if you like, with those eyes of yours all romance is doomed, idiot."

"**More likely the reason is in that cold heart of yours, woman."**

**-****-**

_Actually, I'm glad to witness this fight. __Truly entertaining. ^.^ To think that she'll start to speak like Ray-chan...^.^. Too bad Hanako is coming to an end, sigh. Anyway, I always knew this fanatic Byakuya-obsessed lieutenant had some guts. But a hollow with a sense of humor, that's new. I wonder what does Aizen think about it…_

"Are you having fun, Gin?"

"#Of course, Aizen taicho.# I enjoy the show." – _Truly_.

"Than I'm sorry it won't last much longer. They seem to be finding their way out. If it doesn't finish her off soon you will have to do it."

"Ya know I'd love to help."

--

Hanako was pinned to the frozen ground with two large fangs, large slits covered her body, but her smile was wider than most of her wounds.

"I thought you said you were not going to kill me this time?" – she asked mockingly.

"**Yeah…"** – spoke the approaching hollow, holding tight like a knife a large fang which used to be a finger of his. – **"See, I really thought so. Before I met Aizen-sama, that is."**

"Met… who?!"

_I couldn't have heard THAT name, could I? Regardless, now it's the time to think straight. Heavenly Tears, don't give up on me yet!_

The snake-man smiled widely, showing lines of sharp teeth. **"For the crime that you have denied me AGAIN, again you shall die, my beautiful."**

"Nonsense."

"**Those fangs won't disappear even if I die, ya know.**** The poison might fade, but it has already had it's effect. You will perish in a pool of your own blood, thinking of me."** – the truly disturbing sound of a multi-layered laughter followed.

"I'm not thinking of you even now, loser. Remember that when you spend the eternity in HELL. Drown him, Heavenly tears!"

Lots and lots and more awful lots of tiny, sharp snowflakes swirled around him and stuck to his skin, filled his helmet, nose, mouth, until they finally covered even his eyes. The hollow's body first turned white, than miniature rivers of blood started to seep through.

"Are your ears still open, slime? How do you feel now that you know I can control HT even with my body immobilized? Send my regards to Satan and wait for your master there!"

Two ice spears were formed in the air and stabbed the hollow's heart and head. Hanako watched delighted how he sunk in Hell. The fangs remained, though, and she remained crucified on the snow-covered ground. The pain seemed to fade away quickly, so it was okay. She looked up to the grey sky and let the snow fall on her face. Once touched her cheeks, the snowflakes didn't even melt. Suddenly, small, warm streams flowed from her eyes.

_Tears? No. Tears are not red. I bleed from my eyes__, huh. That poison sure is mean. Wait, who is that? A hollow? No. A person I know. That's..._

"#Hey-yo. Want me to make it easier on ya?# …Death, I mean."

_Ichimaru. Is that the creature's last fang in his hands? __I should have guessed. If.. if only I could warn Byakuya-sama… Byakuya. I could use his name now that I'm dying, couldn't I? Byakuya. Such a beautiful name._

"#Anyway, your handsome captain is coming this way, along with Ray. So… I'll kill you now, okay?"

Hanako stared blankly to the grey sky, now reddish in her eyes. Her thoughts had become slow and lazy, blissful in a way.

"You were magnificent here, you know." – Ichimaru whispered with a smile as he inserted the snake's fang into Hanako's chest.

_Magnificent, huh. I think __this time I was… truly… exceptional._

--

The illusion faded quickly after both captains had flash-stepped away from the battlefield.

A second was more than enough for both of us to realize that we were late. Another two seconds for Kuchiki to reach Hanako's body. I rushed right after him.

The sight was terrific in a terrifying way. As I flashed I saw the hill from the air. It was all brilliant white, except for the huge crimson butterfly, formed by the pool of blood. Kuchiki landed next to the body and took her head in his lap. The once bright blond hair was now the colour of rust. My heart suddenly felt heavy. How come? I thought I did not like the woman, still a pain transcending mere daily quarrels grasped me.

_How could I… How could I have lost a precious subordinate so ridiculously… How come I didn'__t realize what was going on in time! Could it have been anger towards Ray that distracted me? Trying to ignore my lieutenant's emotions that blinded me? Why am I unable to protect everybody… Why… I've… I've always thought that… if she were here at that time she might have saved Hisana's life… And now here she is. But Death is greater than Death Gods._

Byakuya was stroking his subordinate's hair. His haori was stained with blood. I thought any moment now he would turn his face to the sky and scream like a wounded animal. A foolish, foolish thought. His grey eyes turned to me and his gaze pressed me, a giant wave of silent anger.

"Examine the hill carefully." – his voice was flat, a little hoarse.

Never lose your composure, huh. Very well then. I looked around. There was snow. Lots of. It was so damn cold, my limbs were slowly turning blue. At least the wind was gone. Instead of it, the air kept a slight smell of sulphur.

_So at least she sent the bastard down to fry._

Wait, there in the snow … is this a sheath? Indeed, a white and purple sheath, which was slowly turning into thin crystal dust, which glittered and evaporated. It was so very beautiful, that I held my breath and beheld it with eyes wide open. The death of a death god, huh… Hypnotizing. But there was something under the dust, some kind of papers. I took them quickly and turned to the captain, who still sat on the snow with the dead body in his hands. His eyes, however, examined the surroundings pedantically. I noticed a hell butterfly in the distance. Had I stared at the dying zanpakuto for too long or this man truly was so expeditious. The teeth which once pinned the dead woman were neatly placed over a piece of cloth. Material evidence, huh. They were covered in blood, of course, but there was something about it that didn't feel quite right…

"Shit! Let go of the corpse! The blood is poisoned!"

"What?" – Byakuya looked at his stained hands with surprise and his eyes widened with surprise and disgust when he saw dozens of tiny red dots, like light bruises, spreading under his skin. - "Curses…" – he snarled in a low tone.

"Let me see…" – he twitched, irritated, but allowed me to touch him. – "It causes haemorhagia… In her case it was massive, but it's possible that even a low dosage might be dangerous… Stay still, I'll try to extract it from your body. It might hurt a bit…"

I held both his wrists tight and my fingers sent subtle violet waves into his blood flow, where they combined with the poison, than I pulled them back. The poison fell on my palms in the form of sharp black crystals.

"I suppose we should keep this as an evidence too?" – I asked. - "Rip a piece of my sleeve."

Without saying a word, he ripped his own haori. It was only logical, since it was already ruined and he had already used a piece of it for the three teeth.

"So did you find anything?"

"Yes, a small stack of papers, attached to her sheath… But let me first finish healing those bruises…"

"You got rid of the poison, that's good enough. Don't touch me anymore. Give me that papers. We'll wait here for the 12th and 4th squad members who'll investigate the battlefield."

"Here." – I said, a little offended. - "Is there really that much to investigate!?"

Byakuya turned his back on me and started reading, but I kept expressing my indignation.

"So a captain (and me) are not enough to investigate? There were at least two persons, one of them certainly a hollow and a hollow was certainly sent to hell. Someone else, other hollow, must have finished her off, someone created a distraction… Although, indeed, the wounds on her body should prove how man hollows she fought… maybe…"

"Shut up, Reiko! Have a little respect for the dead!" - his eyes flashed with something more than annoyance.

"I... Sorry, captain Kuchiki…"

He was right. I got carried away. To act so careless, bordering cynical around the first dead person I've seen was unforgivable. And awfully strange. Could it be shock, or I've really seen that many deaths in my previous life as a shinigami? I kneeled on the frozen ground. My body was numb from the cold anyway. My heart had no such excuse...

"Reiko?" – he turned back at me after a short pause.

I looked at him, expecting more of the well deserved reprimands.

"You should not go to the Shinigami Academy. I'll arrange for you to be in the 4th squad starting today." – he quietly took a deep breath, something a few are capable of – "Perhaps you should examine Hanako's body. And whilst doing so, keep in mind she was the one who trained you so well."

_Cruel. Yet just._

"I won't forget that, captain."

* * *

**Please review! It's so depressing to have more chapters than reviews…**

**Thanks a lot to Traitor-Hero:)**


	13. Chapter 13 Reports

**Disclaime****r: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

**Playlist:**** Heat Miser, Special Cases and Teardrop by Massive Attack**

**

* * *

  
**

At first I did not realize just how mean the act of putting me in the 4th squad was. My attention was fixed solely on the extraordinary personality and appearance of my new captain, and on my first and painful task: examining Hanako's body. The vague and inconclusive results were to be reported directly to Kuchiki-taichou, whose temper has become even more severe after the death of his lieutenant. Oh, the shame of having to report practically nothing useful…

--

"She… any blood that was left in her body after the main fight, poured out of every pore due to the poison. Before she died of this, however, her heart was pierced – an act of mercy, I daresay. Weird for a hollow."

"Indeed, but only for the lowly classes of hollows we know." –his eyes were glued to some documents I recognized as the papers from Hanako's sheath. Did he avoid looking at me?

"True. But do you have something in particular in mind? …captain." – I added under his tired, but eloquent glare. (which answered my inner question.)

"Well, in any case, it was not the hollow she sent to hell" – I continued. – "The spirit energy leftovers, the type of the wounds, the teeth, it's positive, they all belonged to one single hollow. Assuming it was the one who eventually ended her life, there must have been another one that did not partake in the fight at all, but was slain moments before Hanako-fukutaichou. It doesn't make sense."

"So what are you implying?" –his voice was dry. I was certain he already had a theory.

"She fought an exceptionally powerful hollow and slayed it, at the cost of her life. A second person was there, probably creating the illusion (if the killed hollow was the one responsible for it, it would have dissolved sooner.) So this second person…"

"Don't use _that_ word for the slaying of hollows. This act is one of purification, not massacre."

"Well that's what _you_ say. Ever asked a hollow?" – I waited to be punished, but his expression remained indifferent. – "Anyway, as I was saying, this second person finished her off. Out of mercy, or because he or she was in a hurry. Both seem inexplicable for a hollow's character. As does the fact that her soul was not eaten." – With this, my so-called report was finished and, tired from the psychical strain, I searched for a place to sit down and found none. The office was furnished in a rather minimalistic manner. No chairs, except the seats by the two desks. So he expects that anyone who'd come here would only stand to attention, report and leave? How rude. There was no way for me to go near the desk of the person about whose corpse I was talking, so I sat on the ground. – "It's impolite to have no chairs for the visitors in your office, captain" - I said, with the most innocent and non-insolent look.

Acting cute did not help at all.

"I appreciate the fact, that you did not ensconce yourself on that chair. Still, get off my floor, Reiko." – he stood up and his shadow engulfed me.

I leaped to one side and stood on my feet. Kuchiki eyed me with a hint of disdain and continued.

"Those papers contained an extensive study of Hueco Mundo and partial characteristics of high-class types of Hollow, such as Adjucas and Vasto Lorde. Until now, we only had the vague knowledge of their existence, meaning this is a true breakthrough. Here are twelve copies for each captain. You will deliver those and make sure everyone understands the significance of this information. It is also the captain's duty to spread it among his or her subordinates." – he made a short pause and then gave me a testing look. - "A lecture will be held in the Shinigami Academy. Perhaps you should attend that, the subject will be "Hollows" and more things will be explained. What is more, they will speak with simple words."

"Simple words, just for the likes of me? You make it sound like I'm some sort of an imbecile, Kuchiki-taichou." – _(__You, arrogant bastard.)_ – "But you're wrong. And I've already witnessed a lecture of this sort, Hanako–fukutaichou sent me. Therefore, the only "new information" for me is in those papers." _– And you know what? The things they teach them there are for the most part totally useless. Almost nothing about the actual nature of those creatures. The sensei must have thought his job is to work the students up against the hollows, for he emphasized mainly on the "slash!" part, that idiot._

The raven-haired man gave me a faint, but definitely sarcastic smile: "Very well. Go hand those out to the captains then. And Ray… Give the papers away personally."

_I'm not sure I want to know what those thoughts you do not speak out loud sound like. The professors at the academy still annoy you, I suppose… - _Byakuya thought.

Wow. Kuchiki Byakuya did not call me by the Japanese name which is supposed to annoy me (and does, actually, with that tone of his). I must have made a good impression. That's a first.

"Okay, guess I'll be going, then. Thank you." - I turned around and made my way to the 1st squad's main office.

…_You'll never make a good soldier, Ray. –_ he said to himself, watching the redhead walk away energetically, balancing the pile of papers with one hand and waving goodbye with the other, without even looking back_. – How did you know I was looking, anyway?_

--

I walked away as fast as it was possible without the use of flash-steps (I could barely manage up to three anyway) and waved, in case he was still looking. What a depressing conversation damn it. Just when I was getting so full of myself because of the new knowledge I was able to unlock. This man had probably slain thousands of hollows, but has he ever stood before a dead woman, not having the slightest idea what to do, while everyone else expects him to be strong and adequate as always? I doubt that.

But I went through this and, little by little, I was regaining the knowledge accumulated in this soul of mine. With that I could prove my worth here, even without the actual memories. Yes! Indeed, anger is the perfect stimulator for the will.

The booklet was to arrive at the office of squad 1, naturally and I wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting with the old captain. Probably because the last time he had wanted to execute me? No, that couldn't be the reason… could it?

Surprisingly, Yamamoto-soutaichou was even friendly for the 40 seconds we spent together, exchanging polite greetings and documents. (Yes, exchanging documents. Seems I was about to become the new postman, hooray.)

He and Aizen were the only easy-to-find and friendly captains though. Soi Fon was also in her office, but her face radiated such enormous amounts of hatred towards me, that the mere concept of "friendly" or even "professionally polite" attitude seemed meaningless. A little shaken from the experience, I made a terrible mistake in the office of the 10th division – I forgot the size issue of the young white-haired captain and assumed he wasn't in. So I cursed aloud and almost bit my tongue in surprise, when he appeared from behind a huge pile of paperwork. Being careless won me a big scolding for not sensing a captain's reiatsu. If the point of being the postman was to make friends, I failed greatly.

Next on the route was my own captain and the thought of her comforting radiance cheered me up a bit as I walked to the clinic. But she was busy and quickly sent me away with the instructions to find Ukitake-taichou next. "He missed his prophylactic check-up. Hopefully he'll come up with a good reason" – she said with a soft smile, but her aura was menacing. Too bad for the handsome brown-eyed man, whom I found on side of the lake by his house, chatting and drinking with Kyoraku-taicho, which actually saved me a lot of efforts required to find the latter.

"Stay for a drink, Ray-chan." – Kyoraku said with a wide smile. – "If Byakuya simply wanted the information delivered, he could have used a binding spell. He probably wanted to give you a chance to explore us big shots?"

"I believe that making me spend a whole day running around and screwing up mightily in front of you, big-shots, is a more plausible reason, sir." – I returned the smile. – "And I can't afford to drink during the hours of work…yet. Which reminds me… you should make up something better as an excuse for why you missed your check-up, Ukitake-san."

The white-haired captain paled visibly and excused himself. I gave a small sigh, because a drink, even plain water would be truly great right now, especially with good company. But…

"Duty calls." – I waved goodbye. Kyoraku-san shrugged and prepared himself for a nap. Lucky bastard, he had the time for this.

Next in line was Tousen, the awfully sexy blind man. I wondered how the hell he was supposed to read the booklet, but I found a small disk with the insignia of the ninth division on it. I couldn't say there was something special in this meeting though. Or in any other one during that day. All the captains looked very interesting, but not interested at all. Only Kurotsuchi seemed eager to read the booklet and, after eying me for a second as if he was expecting me to do something weird, he disappeared into his lab.

_Socializing – failed._ – I ticked the imaginary box off my to-do-list.

The third squad Captain was the only one left and it was already near 9 PM. I only hoped that Ichimaru would be at his office and would be polite enough to greet warm a disheveled, dehydrated and dusty postman. Both were quite unlikely to happen.

I must have seriously dosed off, because the woman I bumped into was anything but unnoticeable. Rich reddish-blond hair and ridiculously large breasts, generously exhibited by her customized kimono – it was dark in the street, but not _that_ dark.

"Um... sorry!" – I muttered and froze when I saw the insignia on her arm. _Big-shots day, huh?_

"S…sensei?" – She looked almost as confused as I was. – "Ray?!"

"Oh, you know me?"

"Of course I do, you were my favourite sensei at the academy!" – She danced around me in enjoyment, much to my utter confusion. – "Oh, Gin told me you came back after a whole century, but I didn't expect to see you so soon!... Ooooh!" – she gave me the creeps with her 'you old bastard, I missed you' look. - "You absolutely must come with me right now! We're going to resurrect those memories of yours with the ultimate medicine – sake!"

"…But I must find…"

"Quickly, Gin must be already waiting for me in the tavern. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!" – she took my hand and dragged me into unknown parts of the Seiretei.

"O...okay, great. I've been looking for Ichimaru-san…"

"See? It was meant to be!"

_Jeez, today I got lost 8 times in that damned place! I sure hope this tavern ain__'t far…

* * *

_**Note: I decided to make another step to improvement of this story and found a beta reader – **** rukia23 has my gratitude!**

**So do Traitor Hero, and chocolateshinigami****:)**

**Sorry for this filler-ish chapter, it got me tired, too. I plan to start using time-jump, but don't be expecting too much. After reading the new manga chapters (344/345) I just…couldn't help myself but falling in love (again) with the same person (recognize the quote?)… MAN … ****I love those wings (the dress sucks, though). The Hueco-Mundo part of this story, which was in fact the first thing I made up in my mind is now almost fully shaped, I just have to get there!… Sorry for making such a long note, but I needed to share my feelings!**

**Oh, yes, reviews are much appreciated:)**


End file.
